Ghost town
by Snare Drummer 1.2.3.4
Summary: It's about when four people go into a haunted house or into a haunted trail ride.


Ghost Town

Hey Guys, I am back and going again and gonna wright another story. Now I am going to tell you a story of Ghost town. It's about when all students go on a field trip for halloween, me, which is Lindsey and Michelle, josh, Hayden, a teacher named . She thought it would be safe for us to go into a hunted trail ride and another ride but not really a ride into a hunted house like, it was there during war war 1. No one really knows who died in there or what or if anyone did. We all thought to try it. even other students on the field trip.

Too start off with an Introduction- I am going to tell you guys a little bit about the people in this story. Lindsey, well. Is easily spooked out on Halloween for haunted trail rides or haunted houses. she's usually is laid back tell this night. She has blue eyes and is skinny. her hair is brown and she loves music and can make friends easily.

Michelle- well, she is shy to some people when meeting first. she Likes to get to know a person better Like Lindsey on the other hand, and is sometimes easily spooked. she does though love haunted houses and anything scary, anything you can name of. and she would do it with you. for instance. a roller coaster in the pitch dark. she's a dare devil. she has blond hair, kind of not skinny, loves to make friends. and has light green eyes.

Josh- Loves any scary thing you can name. cause well, boys are boys. they think they can be stronger then girls. he's more active and will try anything you want him to do. he has blond hair, Blue eyes, loves the color pink. and is medium tall, short and skinny.

Hayden- he is a laid back kid. if you tried anything to scare him, it would not work. He is not easily spooked but he is easy to spook others. especially his friends when they don't know it. He is tall, has brown hair, has a Texas accent and can make friends easily. Especially "girls". well sometimes.

: is a very nice teacher, she can be nice and mean sometimes. it depends on how her mood is. She is awesome at teaching her subject for outside stuff and is pretty laid back and happy usually. Most kids like her and some don't. she is medium tall with glasses and has brown hair, usually wears skirts and a dressy shirt sometimes dressy pants and a dressy shirt. she would never go to work in jeans or a t shirt.

I will know start off with the story, hope you all like it

three days before the field trip everyone is exited, especially because there going at night time. Hole bunch of rumors and people talking about it, well. the people going in class anyway.

Hayden- " Sneaks behind Lindsey"- LINDSEY…

Lindsey- " Jumps" meep, what Hayden?.

Hayden-" you ready for field trip in three days?.

Lindsey- uh, um. no not really. but yes at the same time.

Michelle jumps in, in the middle of the conversation.

I am ready and up and at it. so exited you know?.

Josh- Yeah, guys. Lets do this.

everyone is ready and passes the permission slips to . then she says

everyone ready for the field trip. everyone says yes.

Lindsey- yay. in a low tone.

comes over to Lindsey and says, Lindsey everything okay?.

Lindsey- yeah, just a little nervous thats all.

- Lindsey everything will be just fine you have Hayden, Michelle and Josh with you. you will be all set.

That day during the field trip day everyone waits for the bell to ring for the last class, they all have to leave when the busses leave because the principal will know they left too. They take a buss and takes her car. For the ride home everyone has to find a ride back home some how. I will tell you about the hunted house, the haunted house is pretty scary, it is a deep color green. it is thunder storming that night well heat lighting above the house and there is a tour guide named Bob. The haunted trail ride, is like any other trail ride that we would go on. But more scary that it makes everyone jump even if they aren't scared.

When they get to the place everyone is exited, some students are a little afraid but at least it is still day time tell dark. No one goes on the trail ride or haunted house tell night time. they have to decide which one to go on before 7pm.

: Okay everyone, eat your dinner. it is 5'0clock. eat up and decide on which ride to go on and I will choose which group to follow along with. I will be back.

Lindsey- says to Hayden, I am a little nervous that I don't know which one to choose. Both look scary in a way.

Hayden- Lindsey, I know you, and everyone says this trail ride is haunted, if I were you. I would choose the haunted house. it might be scary. but not as scary as the haunted trail ride.

Michelle- Hah, you big Baby's, I am gonna go on the trail ride. anyone want to go with?.

Josh- Michelle- I will go with you, I am not a baby like though's too.

by 7pm everyone has decided on which one to go one, mostly Lindsey is nervous more then anyone really, she has been thinking about it everyday tell the field trip. everyone has been calmed down now, The haunted house "Hint" Does have a ghost in there from war war 1. No one even knew tell something big happened or does it not have a ghost. no one knows.

Tour guy named Bob- Welcome everyone, I am the tour guy named Bob, now I will tell you a little story about this haunted house. I am glad you choose this because well. You will realize that there is interesting things about this house. If you are easily scared you should rethink about going on this ride. I am friendly with someone in this house but wont ruin it for you.

Lindsey- Says in her head….um, and says out loud Hayden should I be scared?.

Hayden- Lindsey, Stop worrying. you will be so fine. I know I am.

Tour guy Bob- Everyone know follow me threw the doors, you sure you don't want to back down now?. you have a chance.

Lindsey Steps back and asks if she should. But Mrs. Kirk said to Lindsey that this would be the best for her. because the trial ride she knew would be too scary for her.

Bob- Okay, no Ones backing down?. great….. Lets start the tour, how long is it you all ask?. well, it will take 20 mins to an hour. but before you know it, it will go by super fast.

Everyone is ready and exited for the tour of the haunted house, mrs. Kirk is even exited just as everyone is also. The house was built in 1913 and is very old and who knows who's been in there. a ghost?. people?… hm.

Bob- Everyone okay so far?. for the first part of the tour. Everyone says yes.

Bob- okay, everyone now that we made it through the doors. we should all be a little calmed down now, I will know take you to the living room where people used to eat dinner. when you look up you will see pretty class Mirrors up top.

Lindsey- Wow, very beautiful.

Hayden- Sweet.

- Wow, never thought it would look like this, how about you class do you like it?.

Class- Yes.

Bob- okay, now that you have seen this part.

When they get to the not even near the kitchen part the lights start flickering, everyone screams and bob doesn't care cause he's done it so many times of the tour there were even some cold spots they found when they where walking.

Lindsey- what the hell. what was that?.

Hayden- awesome, wait I hope the power doesn't go out.

Bob- Don't worry everyone this aways happens when I am around. Now Lets go up stairs shall we. did we all want to see the kitchen?.

Lindsey- um, no thank you next.

The class, says yes then mostly all nos.

bob- okay now, lets go to the bathroom, theres is a little bit different then what we use.

When everyone gets to the bathroom everyone has a weird feeling that something is about to happen. there was a breeze from the left side of everyone and even footsteps where he was.

Everyone started to get scared.

. haha, Lindsey stop worrying… You'll be fine. isn't this better then the trail ride that Michelle and Josh are on?. I bet they are more scared then us right now.

Lindsey felt a little better now that said that, it is true that they are on the other scarier ride then what she is now on. after Lindsey felt better, something strange happened that some people saw.

Hayden- uh, what the heck was that?.

Lindsey- I saw it too…. uh….bob where did you go?. bob.

everyone didn't know where the tour guy went, the lights flickered off for three minutes and then Bob was gone, even the class started to freak out. Know one knew what happened and then they all heard a noise.

- Okay class, everyone not to be scared now. I know I am a little but please. everyone will be fine.

After said that the ghost appeared and the lights went back off. everyone screamed again. the ghost started making weird noises threw the hall way up stairs.

Lindsey- I am so scared right now, really ghost?. this isn't funny anymore.

Hayden- Ive seen a ghost before but don't want to again. uh uh nope.

Lindsey- Wait a minute, Hayden your scared?.

Hayden- Actually yes I am Lindsey.

Everyone was still with the teacher in a small circle like she told everyone to do. Everyone stayed together as a group tell they found the tour guy again. They had no idea what happened to him.

- Okay everyone, we need to find out how to get out of this house. now, half of us split up. and lets find bob. I'm sure theres no ghost in here.

Everyone splits up into three's and they look to find a way to get out of here and to find bob. They look everywhere and start to get scared, well. some think its cool but tell the lights flicker off again after two minutes the flickering lights stop.

Lindsey- Hayden, I see a shadow.

Hayden- you do?….. hold on, .

- Yes hayden?.

Hayden- . Me and lindsey might of found Bob, theres a shadow in the corner of the room should we go check?.

Lindsey and Hayden go check in the corner of the bed room, stays near them to make sure nothing bad happens. she doesn't want there parents to be mad that something did.

Lindsey- I found him, wait a minute What the…. ahhhhh.

Hayden- "goes to see what happened to lindsey."

Hayden- Lindsey you okay?.

Lindsey- Yeah, Found bob. I think he's sleeping

Hayden- EVERYONE, Yo. We found our tour guide.

After Lindsey and Hayden Found the tour guide everyone get's back together, they try to find a way to wake up bob, but everything they try nothing works because they can't find water to put it on him to wake up.

Bob- uh, hello?. what happened?.

- Well, what happened was, you left me and my classmates along when the lights kept flickering on and off. and then something bad happened to you and.

The teacher started to get mad and so didn't some of the students too.

- and you let one of my students Lindsey get really scared.

Lindsey- Hey, I wasn't scared. I actually found him.

- I know, but you weren't before we found him you know?.

Lindsey- yeah true. " while rolling her eyes"

The tour was almost over. Bob wakes up and then walks the last couple of minutes they have left of the tour where they were, everyone was laughing when they got near the end. They knew the place wasn't haunted at all, he was just playing with them.

Bob- Okay guys, now. I only planned to do that so you would get scared. I kind of made this haunted house up.

Lindsey- So…there was no ghost at all. I am confused.

Bob- no, there was no ghost lindsey and everyone. I only did it to fool you.

Hayden, Well that was a…. waste of…..

when hayden couldn't finish his sentence he saw something scary, in the corner was actually a ghost.

Bob- A waste of what?. in a funny tone.

Hayden- never….Mind.

Everyone got to the door to the end, then the ghost actually pops up. everyone is scared again because they thought it was over. know one knew what to do at this pint. but bob

Lindsey- okay, Bob. I thought this was over. I am tired and want to go home.

Bob- it is I swear.

Everyone is walking out of the door to finish up what they were doing. Michelle and Josh were already done, they could see them outside.

. Bob- this isn't funny. really.

After they all go outside when they finished they see Michelle and Josh and all the other students that went on the haunted trail ride.

. hey everyone how was the trail ride?. I'm pretty sure our haunted house is over. Sorry for the scare.

Michelle. yeah, it was so scared but so fun. I screamed the whole ride so didn't josh. hah

Josh- I did not scream it was…..the ….girl next to me.

Michelle. yeah yeah yeah…. you big baby.

Michelle- Everyone eles from our class didn't scream right guys.

everyone- yeah, well some of us did michelle.

everyone finally got back together in a group. everyone was happy too see everyone again.

Bob- thank you all for coming on the scary haunted house. Next time, I will try not to scare you again if you come back next year. there was no haunted ghost. I made this whole ride my self.

- Thanks bob, but I think we wont come back next year. I learned and everyone eles learned there lesson too.

everyone got back together and bob was leaving and the other tour guide for the other ride. Lindsey and Hayden where glad to see each other again and so weren't the other students. they where wondering why it took forever to see them again.

Lindsey, ah, I am so glad to be out of here.

Hayden, yeah. lets go home.

Michelle, yeah. I agree. I don't want to do this again sorry .

Josh. yeah, I agree with Michelle.

. I am sorry eveyrone, I wasn't sure it would be this scary. I mean, I actually thought there was a ghost in our tour Lindsey and Hayden and the rest of the group.

Everyone get's back home and is now home, everyone that went on the haunted tour guide is still wondering if there was actually a ghost or not. But they are tried and there best not to think about it when they got home so that they could get some rest. Everyone was happy to be where they wanted to be.


End file.
